rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Upsidaisium
Upsidaisium is the first story arc from the second season of Rocky and His Friends. With 36 segments it was the second-longest of all Rocky and Bullwinkle story arcs, and concerns Rocky and Bullwinkle's efforts to reclaim Bullwinkle's Uncle's Upsidaisium mine. It was broadcast on ABC during the 1960-61 television season on Sundays, concurrently with Metal-Munching Mice on Thursdays Plot Bullwinkle receives a letter informing him that his uncle Dewlap has passed on, leaving him a mine located on Mt. Flatten. Rocky and Bullwinkle set out to find it, and soon discover that they're being monitored by not only Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale, but their old friend Captain Peter "Wrong Way" Peachfuzz, the new head of G-2. Peachfuzz has been sent to make sure Rocky and Bullwinkle find Mt. Flatten, as its ore, the anti-gravity metal Upsidaisium, is much sought after by the U.S. government. While under the guise of a pair of prospectors, Boris and Natasha manage to help Rocky and Bullwinkle locate Mt. Flatten, which floats high in the air due to the high amount of Upsidaisium within it. Once they reach the mountain, Boris and Natasha are joined by their intimidating superior, Mr. Big, who tells them that Pottsylvania also seeks Upsidaisium as a means to eliminate a traffic problem (by building cars with the anti-gravity ore). Eventually, thanks to Rocky's ingenuity, Mt. Flatten is transported to Washington D.C., and the Upsidaisium is put under lock and key by the government. Unfortunately, Boris attempts to smuggle the precious metal out of the government's reach, even going so far as to disguising himself as a U.S. general. Rocky and Bullwinkle are cornered by Mr. Big, but when they attack him, they find that he's really a very tiny individual. Mr. Big escapes into an Upsidaisium vault, and Boris and Natasha are put under arrest. Seizing a bit of Upsidaisium and using Rocky as a hostage, Mr. Big attempts to escape but is carried into the air by his ill-gotten gains, never to be seen again, resulting in another happy ending for the duo. Segments #Upsidaisium #Big Bomb at Frostbite Falls or The Exploding Metropolis #The Road to Ruin or Mine Over Matter #Two Flying Ghosts or High Spirits #Crash Drive or Oedipus Wrecks #Fender Benders or The Asphalt Bungle #Burning Sands or The Big Hot Foot #Death in the Desert or A Place in the Sun #The Boy Bounders or Plane Punchy #A Peek at the Peak or Your Climb is my Climb #You've Got a Secret or Out of Sight, Out of Mine #Boris and the Blade or Shiek Rattle and Roll #Sourdough Squirrel or Hardrock Rocky #A Creep at the Switch or Sudden Pacific #The Train on the Plane or The Overland Express #Danger in the Desert or Max Attacks #The Missing Mountain or Peek-a-Boo Peak #Go Down Mooses or The Fall Guy #Rocky and the Rock or Braver and Boulder #Mountain Mover or Boris Sneaks a Peak #Bullwinkle's Rise or This Goon For Higher #Boris Bites Back or Rebel Without a Pause #Bullwinkle at the Bottom or A Mish-Mash Moose #Double Trouble or The Moose Hangs High #Jet Jockey Rocky or One Point Landing #Plots and Plans or Too Many Crooks #The Cliff Hangar or Taken for Granite #Supersonic Boom or The Old Mount's A-Moverin' #The Big Blast or A Many Splintered Thing #The Steal Hour or A Snitch In Time #Verse And Worse or Crime Without Rhyme #Truck drivers in the Sky or Follow the Fleet #The Squirrel Next Door or High Neighbor #The Spell Binders or Hex Marks the Spot #Battle Of the Giants or It Takes Two to Tangle #Bye-Bye, Boris or Farewell, My Ugly Trivia *In Bullwinkle's Rise or This Goon For Higher is the first appearance of Mr Big. Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle episodes Category:Season 2